the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Morten Larsen
Morten Larsen (born November 12th 1996) is a trainee firefighter from Norway who will work for the Colham Fire Brigade. He is well known for his fussiness and slight tendency to get confused easily, and he can speak every North Germanic language, including extinct languages such as Old Norse. Outside of his firefighter training he often carries a fishing rod around, which he uses for sneaky mischief such as stealing things and wrecking Mae MacDonald's clubhouse. Such trickery can either make or break Harry Smith's days, however when these situations have a negative impact on Harry, he is so stealthy he is never found to be the root of the disasters. He doesn't play many of his tricks on Harry anymore, due to their relationship improving. Morten arrived on Volcanus via the Dundundun Dimension Warp when he was four years old, and has lived in the west of Colham ever since. His mathematical abilities, overall intelligence and behaviour in Genesiscide College, the college he formerly attended, were average while he is physically very strong, though he lacks agility. He is additionally good with computers as his Swedish cousin Edvard Andersson, who is proficient with computer coding, taught him some related skills, and he is known to be very ticklish. In The Bully TV series he is voiced by Bert Ahlberg, who is also Edvard, Jonas Andersson, Oskar Andersson and Torbjørn Larsen's voice actor. He notably speaks with an Oslo dialect. In August 2015 Morten started a gang called The Hovedpersons, which his cousins and friends not affiliated with The Black Foot Gang are members of. He also has a pet Norwegian forest cat called Tord, who often follows him around his house. In March 2016, Morten became a blood donor after finding out that he has the same blood type as nearly all his cousins, including Edvard. He signed up for an organ donor card shortly afterwards. Hobbies Morten is a fan of the Norwegian author Fridtjof Schøyen; he likes reading his crime book Blod og Drap (which he stole from Freya Clifton's bedroom in the episode Happy Birthday, Freya Clifton!) and Denne Mørke Verden, as well as watching the former's corresponding TV series and Volcanusic Vikings. He is an admin on the Lohia sites about both of these franchises. He also enjoys arm wrestling, playing Poke Mum Go and drinking coffee; he is known to visit either Moonbucks or Cost of Coffee nearly every day and post coffee reviews to his Headbook page. Appearance Morten has blonde curly hair and, from season 13 onwards, his eyes are shown to be blue, though they sometimes appear red when he is angry. Morten also has large muscles which have gained mass over the course of the series; frequent use of his fishing rod has caused this to happen in one of his arms more than the other. In the TV series, Morten typically wears a shirt in the design of the Norwegian flag, brown combat trousers and black boots. He is sometimes seen sporting a red jumper, and on hot days he wears a red vest with beige combat shorts. Relationships Family Morten lives with his mother Anneli Larsen and his father Torbjørn Larsen. He has a very strong bond with the latter, who shares many of his hobbies. He occasionally visits his uncle Norris Larsen, who lives in Countington. His grandfather was Thor Larsen who died of heart failure in May 2016, and his grandmother was Torild Larsen who died after falling down a flight of stairs in January 2017. Morten's cousins living nearby are Edvard Andersson and Jonas Andersson from Sweden, Bjørn Henriksen from Denmark and Svörfuður Hilmarsson from Iceland. Other cousins who have moved back to their home countries are Norwegian Agner Riis, Swedish Max Cederblom, Danish Leo Jespersen and Faroese Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson; all four of these left Pedia after being expelled from Colham High School for constantly complaining that they wouldn't be as strict in their countries of origin. Morten is highly protective of all his cousins, and becomes very upset over their misfortunes and any events that separate him from them, though he occasionally became annoyed with Bjørn's silly antics before he stopped drinking alcohol irresponsibly. He also waited a whole year for Agner, Max, Leo and Bjørgheðin to get in touch with him again, and he is known to have never got over their departure from Volcanus. They returned to Volcanus to visit him on his 19th birthday, causing him to become overjoyed. The four now visit him occasionally. Relationship to Edvard Andersson Out of all his cousins, Morten is notably most protective and caring towards Edvard, who helps him to understand situations that confuse him. He has notably performed selfless acts to ensure his safety; in the episode Colham College Burns Down, he dashed into Colham College to save Edvard, who was locked in a locker by Ärnesti Jukanpoika and his Estonian best friend Maarjo Mägi when Aarron Rayner set the building on fire; Morten suffered severe injuries from this while Edvard was completely unharmed. He fully recovered after two weeks in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary and a lengthy absence from college. In The Bees from Lanfako, he also protected Edvard from some unusually dangerous and aggressive bees, getting stung while doing so. Morten's bond with Edvard has additionally led the latter to return the favour for Morten in Genesiscide College's Field Trip, in which he and the rest of his cousins shoved Matthew Rolfe and Richard Soul out of a RustTrucket 4000 they nearly crashed into Morten, who couldn't escape due to having a broken foot; Edvard steered the truck away from him just in time. Morten's deep rivalries with Ärnesti, Maarjo, Coran Hewitt, Aarron, Samuel Davidson, Alan Davidson and Rikard Sandberg stemmed almost solely from the seven bullying or threatening Edvard. Sexual status Morten is heterosexual and it was revealed in Harry Smith's Disastrous Date that he has an also-Norwegian girlfriend called Asbjørg Fjelde, who he has known for five years. In that episode, he reeled out Harry and Zoe Kennedy's spaghetti and dropped it on the floor, causing Zoe to break up with Harry as she thought it was him. In The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, it is revealed that Morten and Asbjørg are married in the future and have a daughter called Hildebjørg Larsen. Morten is considered attractive by many females, and is known amongst the girls at Genesiscide College to be the hottest guy there since Ryan McLintock's death. Cara Wallace sneakily took a photo of him in PE and uploaded it to SexyBoyz, where it became popular enough to be featured on the front page for a month. When Morten found out a few months later, he was flattered and told Cara in return she needs to have a picture on BikiniGirlz. Another photo of him at Genesiscide Swimming Pool that was uploaded anonymously is also frontpaged as of February 2017. The girls in the college placed him at number 1 in the Girls' Cool and Hot Scale. Rivalry with Ärnesti Jukanpoika Morten formed a strong rivalry with Ärnesti Jukanpoika since an incident in Colham High School in which Ärnesti threw chairs at Edvard, who hacked into a computer he was using to type some work on and changed the font to Comic Sans MS, causing him to lose marks for the assignment. Their conflict notably intensified since an August 2014 incident; Ärnesti deliberately drove his moped into Edvard, leaving the latter with a physical disability for some time. The next day, Morten's enragement led him to beat up Ärnesti, and Maarjo was mean to Morten and his cousins from that day onwards. Coran Hewitt has additionally behaved this way towards them too. Notably since the episodes Morten Larsen's Cousins and Colham College Burns Down, Morten and Ärnesti's rivalry became much deeper from the former's end. Ärnesti and Maarjo trapping Edvard in a locker at Colham College before Aarron Rayner coincidentally burned the building down (provoking Morten to rush in and save him, becoming injured in the process) contributed to this most significantly. In Morten Larsen's Fury, Ärnesti and Maarjo entered Edvard's house dressed as policemen claiming to be investigating a missing child case so they could beat up Edvard. This was the last straw for Morten; after discovering their true identity he tied them up, knocked them out, bought a homemade gun from a local young genius and drove the pair to an abandoned house in the Colham Moors, where he shot them. The police gave Morten a £250 reward for doing this, as they had always wanted to kill the pair themselves. Even after killing Ärnesti and Maarjo, Morten is still extremely angry over their acts and takes out his rage by punching and kicking a punch bag in his shed with photos of the pair sellotaped to it, along with pictures of other people he hates. Rivalry with Samuel Davidson Morten disliked Samuel Davidson since he was in second year at Colham High School for often throwing random sports equipment at Edvard. He once retaliated by sneaking up on Samuel and knocking him out; he was secretly terrified of Morten ever since. Although the two had no connection after Morten graduated from the school, he still had huge grudges against him, especially since Edvard Andersson's Great Escape, in which Edvard escaped Samuel's high security fitness camp called The Davidson Camp due to Samuel treating him cruelly there. Morten was overjoyed when he heard about Samuel's arrest over this, and his subsequent obesity and death from a heart attack in February 2017. Other relationships Morten was initially on neutral terms with Harry, though this relationship has improved since the events in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Before he started The Hovedpersons, Harry even offered him a position as a fort sentry in The Black Foot Gang, however he declined in favour of protecting his cousins from Ärnesti, Maarjo and Coran's terrifying behaviour. He is also friendly with Patrick McCrae, Dylan Cook, Annabella Nylund, Isabelle Drakenberg and Akköz Gündoğan. He was on good terms with Euan Milton until The Destruction of Colham High School. Morten also hates Caleb McKinnon for crashing into Isabelle and Jonas with his Caleb McCommodon in the episode Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery; he beat him up a few days later. He loathes Duke Gedney for attempting to enslave Svörfuður and several of his friends in Happy Birthday, Tomoko Kobayashi!, and Steve Campbell for his mean nature and since discovering he is a notorious thief who murdered Alex Duncan. Grades College report card * Behaviour - C * Maths - C * PE - B * Smartness - C Overall grade - C+ School exams Morten took Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Design and Technology, Geography and ICT for his PQA school leavers' exams in 2014. He got the following grades: *Biology - C *Chemistry - C *Design and Technology - A *English - C *Geography - B *ICT - A *Mathematics - C *Physical Education - B *Physics - C 'Overall grade - B-' Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith Takes a Shortcut *Harry Smith's Bus Journey of Doom *Harry Smith and his Bucket Full of Sick *Harry Smith and the Solar Eclipse Season 2 *Harry Smith's Disastrous Date *Harry Smith and the Football Fiend (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith: Easter Egg Thief Season 3 *Harry Smith's Fairy Dance *Screw You, Harry Smith! (appears in a flashback Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's New Idol *Harry Smith's Depression (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Runs Away (appears but has no lines) Season 4 *Harry Smith Says Goodbye *The New Girl in 3F *The Destruction of Caleb McKinnon's Fat Scooter *Harry Smith's Christmas (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Watches King Pooey *Harry Smith's Heist *Harry Smith Finishes School Season 5 *Harry Smith's Secret Surprise *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Happy Birthday, Freya Clifton! *Harry Smith's Sports Day *Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride *Harry Smith Rules Volcanus (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 6 *Daniel May's New Waifu *Morten Larsen's Cousins *Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction *Harry Smith's Meditation *Harry Smith's Sick Day (sends text messages to Harry Smith) *Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery *Harry Smith and Friends' Battle *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream Season 7 *Harry Smith Delivers a Message (mentioned) *Harry Smith Ruins a Sleepover (sends text messages to Harry Smith) *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! *Harry Smith's Personality Swap (imitated) *Mae MacDonald: High and Mighty Leader? *Daniel May's Return to College Season 8 *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party *Harry Smith Tidies Up *Colham College Burns Down *Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever *Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis (appears in a flashback Edvard Andersson has) *Harry Smith in Deep Trouble (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Samuel Davidson's Detention Club (mentioned) *Harry Smith Skips School (mentioned) Season 9 *Harry Smith's Pool Party (heard crying) *Harry Smith Pollutes Kilallt Swimming Pool (appears but has no lines) *Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen! Season 10 *Happy Birthday, Asbjørg Fjelde! *Happy Birthday, Zoe Kennedy! *Bjørn Henriksen's Drunk Driving *The Black Foot Gang Rules OK! (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Snowball Fight Season 11 *Harry Smith's Time Management *Harry Smith Celebrates Valentine's Day *Harry Smith's Train (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 12 *Edvard Andersson's Appointment *Harry Smith's Extreme Water Fight *Harry Smith: Athenians Ate My Homework! *Harry Smith's Perfect Day (appears but has no lines) Season 13 *Morten Larsen's Fury *Samuel Davidson's Fitness Camp (mentioned) *Edvard Andersson's Great Escape *Harry Smith and the Poser Pirate Parade (appears but has no lines) Season 14 *Harry Smith In Detention *The Bees from Lanfako *Harry Smith and the Arcade's Dark Secret *Genesiscide College's Field Trip *Patrick McCrae's Day in Hospital *Morten Larsen's Athenian Abduction *Harry Smith and the Worlds of Dreams Season 15 *Harry Smith and the Maths Monster (appears in a dream Samuel Davidson has) *Edvard Andersson's Computer Disaster *Harry Smith's Work Experience *Harry Smith and the Disastrous Biology Lesson *Harry Smith and the Stupid Siblings *Harry Smith Goes to EYEKEA Video game appearances Morten is a main character in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He and his cousins team up with Harry Smith's club The Black Foot Gang to overthrow a future conformist ruler called Queen Narciss, hence saving himself and his cousins and friends from otherwise imminent peril. Morten can uncover secret areas by breaking down strong structures, and he can use his fishing rod to reel out objects from some distance away and trip up enemies. In battle, he appears as a very powerful fighter, however with poor defensive abilities. He is confirmed to play a role in its upcoming sequel The Bully RPG 2. Morten also appears in the kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP. He is a member of the heavy weight class with his own kart called the Norsk Snowplough; this is the heaviest vehicle in the game with high off-road and its other stats are overall balanced. He is also set to return as a playable character in The Bully: Super Kart GP 2. Morten makes an appearance as a playable racer in The Bully: Board Race and he appears as a heavyweight fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. He makes several appearances in The Bully Minigames Pack. Quotes *"You leave my cousins alone!" - appears in various episodes and The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists *"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" - appears in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists *"Hey, Harry. Shall we play a prank?" - appears in various episodes *"Need...more...coffee!" - appears in Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction *"Need a lift, Harry?!" - appears in Harry Smith Takes a Shortcut *"Only 16 eggs? Pathetic!" - appears in Harry Smith: Easter Egg Thief *"ÄRNESTIIII!" - appears in various episodes **crying* "EDVAAARD! NOOOOO! WHYYYYYY?!" - appears in Morten Larsen's Cousins *"Be a man and don't be nervous." - appears in Edvard Andersson's Computer Disaster *"Don't you know that more than one waifu will ruin your laifu?" - appears in Daniel May's New Waifu Gallery Coffee.jpeg|Morten, as he appears in Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction Norsk fury.jpg|Angry Morten, as Harry Smith imagines him in Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever Category:Characters Category:Characters of Nordic descent Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Common Love Interests